Terrestrial communication networks provide sufficient capacity and connectivity for many telephonic and computer network applications. However, the performance of these terrestrial networks is inadequate in many situations. For example, the communications capacity and/or connectivity of an existing facility may not be sufficient for a given application, or may not be suitable to meet the needs of a changing operational environment. Providing new terrestrial links and installing additional equipment at a communications site can be a time-consuming process or, worse yet, such links may be impossible to install. A variation of this problem occurs whenever there is a temporary need for connectivity to a location that does not provide any existing terrestrial communications infrastructure. These situations arise in the context of special events from remote locations, and also where communications may be required for large but temporary deployments of personnel. Examples include highway construction projects, winter sporting events, plane crashes, political summits, disaster relief efforts, disaster recovery scenarios, and the restoration of disrupted business communications. In these cases, it is not economical to install the communications infrastructure for the limited time that it would be required.
Even in locations where adequate infrastructure is already in place, communications may be interrupted due to natural or man-made disasters. Oftentimes, it is not possible to restore the interrupted communication pathways within a reasonable period of time. In the examples enumerated above, substantial revenue can be lost as a result of insufficient or broken links. One potential solution is the installation and maintenance of permanent redundant links or alternative communication pathways. At best, this is a very expensive and time-consuming process. In the more extreme cases, it is physically impossible to provide the needed pathways. Notwithstanding the foregoing considerations, major corporations often have no choice but to install costly and inefficient redundant links, as these entities are required by their stockholders to implement disaster recovery plans to protect corporate revenues in the event of a disaster that damages communication facilities or terrestrial links.
At the present time, industry relies upon any of two methods, “Hot Sites” and “Hitching Posts”, to provide for a temporary business recovery until the main facilities are restored. Hot Sites are prefabricated “brick-and-mortar” facilities housing redundant work areas, equipment and communication links. Hitching posts are pre-positioned connections providing direct land-line communication links to the PSTN (public switched telephone network) and/or to a computer network. In practice, one or more modular mobile trailers containing work areas are trucked to the hitching posts and connected to provide a basic business recovery solution.
A significant shortcoming of the “Hot Sites” and “Hitching Posts” approaches is cost. Hot Sites are expensive, fully redundant facilities that are not utilized efficiently during times of normal operation. Hitching Posts are disadvantageous in that multiple hitching post sites are generally required to provide sufficient coverage of potential disaster zones. In addition, different corporations, or even separate offices within the same corporation, may require different amounts of telephony and data recovery requirements. Each corporation and office may operate using its own set of advanced voice services, and each may require different computer network interfaces. These factors require the custom configuration of recovery services, and the sizing of these services for the largest facility to be recovered. In some cases, the foregoing limitations essentially require each corporation to purchase their own recovery facilities.
Another drawback to existing approaches is that the Hitching Post or Hot Site facilities are susceptible to catastrophes themselves. An earthquake can take out not only the primary facility, but a hitching post as well. Yet another drawback is that the Hot Site or Hitching Post recovery location may be a great distance from the affected facility. This can result in significant expenditures to relocate employees to the recovery site. In addition, employees may choose to cease employment rather than submit to the relocation.
Although the foregoing discussion has focused upon disaster recovery and the restoration of business communications, the Hot Site or Hitching Post approaches are adaptable to other applications, such as special events situations and circumstances where emergency communications are necessary. Unfortunately, the Hot Site and Hitching Post approaches present similar shortcomings when they are applied to disaster relief, special events, or other applications.